


five times the losers found out richie and eddie were in love and one time they found out

by softkizzes



Series: IT [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 + 1, Another chapter on the way btw, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Feelings Realization, M/M, also eddie already knew he liked richie but shh, but eddie thinks hes vv pretty, idk what else to put, richie doesnt like the way he looks, rlly bad but i tried ok, ye, yeah theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Inspired by other fics :)





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Bev was first.

The losers decided to go for a swim, right in the place where she decided to visit them, jumping in for the first time. 

(She could imagine what Richie heard like when he yelled “Holy fuck! We just got shown up by a girl!” It made her giggle.)

She kicked her feet, holding herself above water and she looked around, seeing Bill, Ben, Eddie, Mike, Stan but no Richie. She tried to peer beneath the murky water, seeing if he drowned or not but no sign of him until she saw little waves from his feet. She grinned watching the waves go farther. He was going to Eddie.

She looked over at Eddie to see him chatting with Mike, he was smiling and suddenly he yelped and Mike’s grin fell into as Eddie was (slowly) dragged down. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Eddie screamed, flailing his arms and splashing water everywhere, “Im gonna die! Shit!”

Then his head went under water and Mike panicked, about to go under until he saw dark hair swim up. Richie swiped his hair out his face, pulling Eddie up by the waist. 

Eddie gasped, coughing harshly and yet Richie beamed at him, holding Eddie still so he wouldn’t actually drown.

Once Eddie got ahold of himself, he pushed Richie away, his voice raspy, “You idiot! You put me under water! I could’ve drowned!”

Richie nudged Eddie, “Awh, c’mon, Eds. Y’know I wouldn’t let you drown. You’re mom would be devastated and then the sex wouldn’t be as good.”

“Ew! Why do you have to be so gross!” 

As Bev watched them bicker her eyes flashed over to Richie’s face, seeing how his face was unusually soft as he got yelled at. His smile light and sometimes she saw that look from Ben, though he would look away after. She hasn’t seen Richie look like that since his last girlfriend.

And then it hit. Richie is in love with Eddie. It was so obvious, it was right in-front of her face. The way he looked at him, how they always bickered and Richie just grinned. She wondered if the others knew.

She turned to see Stan, he was staring at them too, his face was slightly amused despite he wasn’t smiling. She hit his arm with her elbow and he hummed, looking over to her, “You think Eddie will try to drown Richie?”

Stan shrugged, “Wouldn’t doubt it. He looks pissed.” 

She grinned turning back to see them.

2.

Ben was the second.

They were in the library, one of Ben’s favorite places to go despite Richie playfully calling him a nerd. 

He looked through the history books of Derry, trying to avoid anything that has to do with Easter killings. He heard Eddie and Richie bicker in the background as usual, he turned to see them.

“Rich! Give me back my fanny pack, this isn’t funny!” Eddie yelled, jumping up to try and get said fanny pack that Richie head way above his head, using his height as an advantage. They got shushed from the librarian and Richie’s grin got bigger as Eddie huffed and crossed his arms.

“You’re such an asshole, y’know?” And Richie’s grin fell for a moment before he forced it back up, “No need to be so angry, Eddie Spaghetti, but its okay, I like them feisty!” 

“Don’t call me that!”

He saw Stan walk over to them, a book in his hand, “Will you guys stop fighting for a minute? People are trying to read.” He hissed, slapping Richie with his book, making him yelp. 

Richie sighed, “Fine. C’mon Eds, Stan the man here is being a bummer.” He whined, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie yanked the fanny pack out his hand, though not moving Richie’s arm, and he buckled it around his waist.

Ben smiled and turned around in his seat, he saw a glimpse of Bev and Bill talking and he felt the familiar itch of jealousy hit him. He sighed, looking down at his book again. He read for a moment before his mind thought, why did Richie look slightly hurt when Eddie called him an asshole? He never looked like that When Stan called him, or genuinely anyone else. Ben pushed the thought away before thinking about how, wow, they touched a lot. 

And, oh. Oh!

Ben gasped silently, looking up, scanning around the room and seeing Eddie and Richie. They were standing in some part of the library and Richie held up a book and make some joke he could barely make out and Eddie slapped him on the arm, a slight smile on his face. He saw Richie grin, putting the book back and Eddie turned away and Ben saw Richie sigh. It didn’t look like an annoyed one, more like the soft kind that Ben had when he hear Bev laugh. 

Richie smiled softly at Eddie as he was turned away and straightened up when Eddie turned back.

Ben slapped himself on the head lightly, so obvious! They were always touching each other in some way, (Not like that), it was hard not to see. He turned away, he knows they will figure it out theirselves. 

3.

Stan was next.

Figuring he was pretty smart, he was surprised to know he was the third person to know. 

He was on his bike, on his way to Bill’s house when he heard Eddie’s familiar voice. He stopped his bike, pushing it near the sidewalk and he pushed the metal bar down. 

He walked over, seeing Eddie’s house. Then he saw Richie’s back and, since it was after they defeated Pennywise, hopefully, he saw Eddie’s

He walked beside the side of the house and hoped no one thought he was some creeper watching them. 

“C’mon,” He heard Richie whine, “It’s okay! I banged your mom so hard she’s probably knocked out! She wont know a thing.”

“Ew! Beep, beep,” Eddie said, Stan could hear the disgust in his voice, “And no, I’m not gonna run away with you. My mom would know, and you know she doesn’t like me hanging out with you.” He added in a softer tone. 

Oh, Stan thought, thats what they’re fighting about.

“Please,” Richie said, “I’ll bring you back right before it even hits five.”

He saw Eddie turn for a moment, “Okay, fine. But you better take me some place good.” 

Richie grinned, saluting him, “Yessir!” 

And they walked off and Stan quickly moved out of view.

He sighed, they were always fighting and yet they hang out with each other more than the with the other losers. 

He wasn’t upset over it, just confused. Eddie acted like he absolutely wanted to punch Richie in the nose every second but he agrees to go hang out with him. They act like a stupid married couple.

Oh.

Stan stopped in his tracks, about to get on his bike, when he realized, they act like a married couple because they like each other. Thats why they hang out with each other a lot. Damn, was he this stupid?

Stan smiled slightly, they probably didn’t know or were too stupid to confess.

He got on his bike and rode away, should he tell Bill? 

4.

Mike was the fourth. 

All the losers were walking through a corn maze, since it was October, Richie had suggested they had some fun.

Mike smiled, lightly grazing his fingers through the corn, it was one of those corn mazes with flashing lights and people in outfits. There was currently nothing happening at that moment but they could all hear some chainsaw noises. He was having fun and he could tell the others were too. 

Suddenly, something popped out from the side of the corn maze and Eddie screamed, jumping beside him where Richie was. Mike jumped slightly but laughed at Eddie softly and looked over to see the others getting freaked out too. 

The man in the outfit creepily waved at Eddie before slowly walking back into his hiding spot to wait for other people. 

“Hey, its okay,” Richie said softly when Eddie looked over at him, slightly embarrassed from his screaming. He nodded, fumbling in his fanny pack to grab his inhaler.

Mike smiled at them and Bev nudged him, “Yeah?” He turned to look over at them and Bev grinned, “Aren’t they cute,” she whispered, “I wonder when they will start dating.” 

Mike looked at her confused, then at Richie and Eddie, “Oh.” He said when he put two and two together. They did comfort each other a lot, especially Richie. He was always the first to go to Eddie when he was in need. 

Bev nodded. 

Again, another person popped out with a chainsaw, sound affects getting louder and he heard Eddie gasp loudly and Richie laugh. Mike turned to see them and Eddie was clutching onto the bottom of Richie’s Hawaiian shirt. 

Mike grinned, “Buddy, I think it might be real soon.” 

5

And last but not least, Bill.

He was confused when he found out he was the last to know.

When he found out the losers were having a movie night, they all sat on the couch, slightly squished but no one seemed to care. 

Before the movie started, Richie jumped up from his spot, “Im going to go get me a drink,” and Eddie looked up, “Can i come? You guys are making me claustrophobic.” 

Richie smiled and nodded, letting Eddie grab his hand and he hauled him up, making Eddie wobble for a second when he stood. 

Once they left Bev laughed, “So obvious.”

Bill looked beside him to her, “W-What? Am I m-missing out on something?” 

She gasped, “You don’t know? Eddie and Richie? They are literally in love with each other.”

“Yeah, bud,” Mike popped in, “Its pretty obvious.” 

“I-I don’t s-s-see it,” Bill said, still confused.

Bev giggled, “You’ll see.” 

-

At the end of the movie, (which wasn’t that good, in Bill’s perspective), Richie yawned, standing up and stretching.

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti, want me to walk you home,” Richie asked, “Im dying to see Ms. K again, she probably missed me after last night.” 

“Beep, beep, asshole,” Eddie mumbled, “But sure,” Eddie stood up too, and Richie wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Cya, losers,” He called out.

Bev smiled, “Bye Richie, bye Eddie.”

“W-Wait, do they always do t-t-this,” Bill asked.

Bev nodded, smiling and biting her lip, “You see it now?”

“W-Well,” Bill thought for a moment. It did seem odd that they did this all the time, “I g-guess.”

Stan nudged him, “Its okay, it wasn’t as obvious to me either.”

“I don’t think it was too a lot of us,” Ben replied.

Bill smiled, he was happy for his friends.

+1

Richie hissed as Eddie put a cotton ball on his cheek, “Ow, that hurts.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t try to beat someone up, this wouldn’t happen, would it,” Eddie mumbled, “Now shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.”

After a few seconds and a few little gasps from Richie as Eddie cleaned his face up, Richie finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Eddie paused for a moment before reaching for the alcohol, “Are you?”

“Yeah, ow fuck!” Richie bit his lips. 

“Im sorry, I know it stings but I don’t want your cuts to get infected,” Eddie flinched when Richie cussed again. 

“Im sorry i was stupid,” Richie sighed, and Eddie snorted, mumbling a ‘nothing new,’ “Bowers called me something and I was pissed and if I want a dumb fuck, you would have to do this.”

Eddie stopped what he was doing and laid the bandaid he was gonna put on Richie’s face down, “Hey, its fine, it doesn’t matter really,” Eddie bit his lip, “I- I like taking care of you.” 

Richie grinned, “Really?”

Eddie nodded and slapped his arm, “Dont let it get to your head, I still hate you.”

Richie hummed, letting Eddie take care of the rest of his wounds.

As Richie zoned out he heard a faint, “You’re really pretty,” from Eddie.

“What?” Richie asked, making sure he heard that right.

“Nothing! I- um- everything is done,” Eddie said, rushing to shove everything in his fanny pack and he practically sprinted out the room.

“Hey, wait,” Richie yelled, grabbing Eddie’s arm.

Eddie squirmed, “What?”

Richie beamed, “Did you call me pretty?”

“No! I didn’t,” Eddie said, slapping his arm.

Richie poked Eddie, “Yes you did! Just admit it! You think I’m cute.”

“Beep, beep,” Eddie yelled.

Richie laughed softly, letting go of Eddie but he didn’t leave.

“Maybe I kinda did call you pretty,” Eddie slapped Richie in the chest when he opened his mouth, “Maybe!”

Richie picked Eddie up, swinging him around, “It’s okay! I think you’re a cutie too, Eds.”

“Let me down! You asshole,” Eddie yelled, slapping his arm.

Richie smiled and put him down and a familiar warmth spread through his body and fuck.

Richie stopped in his place, did he like Eddie? No. No, he wasn’t gay.

“Hey, Rich, you okay?”

Richie shook his head, “Uh- yeah- yeah,” He grinned, “Shouldn’t you get home, Ms. K may get all mad and then I cant bang her because she wont be in the mood.” 

“Ugh! You’re so gross! Next time I’m not helping you,” Eddie yelled but then he quieted down, “Cya, Rich.” 

Eddie smiled at him and walked out the door and Richie sighed softly, feeling his cheeks flush up.

He needs to tell Bev about this. 

-

Eddie ran out the front door. Did he really just call Richie pretty.

Fuck. Fuck!

He got on his bike, peddling fast and hard until he was out of breath. He put his bike up and went into his house.

“Eddie-bear! Where were you? I was worried sick,” his mom said.

“I was just out, Ma, I’m fine. Gonna go do homework.” He replied and she nodded, “Okay.”

He went up to his room, closing the door and he laid himself on the bed.

Fuck. Way to blow it, he thought, calling Richie Tozier pretty, real smart, Eddie.

He took a deep breathe in, its fine. 

He can talk to him about it tomorrow. 


	2. Reddie gets their shit together

Beverly Marsh _did not_ wanna wake up this way today.

Her phone buzzed loudly beside her and she slowly woke, “What?”

She rubbed her eyes, feeling for the object and once she felt it the bright screen hit her eyes and she closed them tightly, “Ow, what the fuck? Who’s texting me at,” she looked at the time, “3 am.”

Once she saw the name, she wasn’t surprised.

-

** Trashmouth:  ** i need your help

** Me:  ** what did you do this time

** Me:  ** is it about your gay crush on eddie or no

** Trashmouth:  ** who said i had a crush on eddie

** Trashmouth:  ** but i do need your help because i did something yesterday

** Trashmouth:  ** cant say im proud of it. meet me at the kissing bridge

** Me:  ** fine but you owe me one

-

Bev sighed loudly, pushing her sheets off her and she made her way towards her closet.

Once she got fresh clothes on and looked slightly presentable she opened her door. She tiptoed down to the front door, hoping her dad didn’t hear her.

She put her arms over each other, trying to keep her body warmth from completely disappearing.

Once she made her way over to the bridge and saw Richie, she jogged over to him.

“Hey,” she said, making Richie jump, “What did you need at almost 4 am?” 

Richie bit his lip, “Uhm, well, can I tell you something?”

Bev nodded, “Yeah, totally.”

Richie took a deep breath, “Okay, um, I dont want you to hate me after this, okay?”

“Richie,” Bev said softly, “Unless you commit a crime im not gonna hate you.” 

“Okay, okay,” Richie took another breath, “I think I like Eddie and I may or may not of carved our initials into the kissing bridge.” 

Bev laughed, “No way, couldn’t tell,” she replied, knocking him in the shoulder, “But seriously, its pretty obvious you like him.”

“Fuck,” Richie whined, “Do you think he knows?”

Bev shrugged, “Time will tell but honestly the name carving is really cute but really cheesy, like Jesus Christ, are you even Richie Tozier?” 

Richie laughed, “Shut up.” 

Bev smiled. She was really happy for her friends. They always yelled and bickered at each other but she knew they cared and, honestly, she thought they’d make a cute couple.

“Do you think I should tell him?” Richie asked, staring down at the ground below the bridge. It was kinda weird there was no river, just a hill, Bev thought.

“It’s your choice,” She replied, “Im sure he will be happy.” She patted his shoulder, grinning and she started to walk away.

“Wait, what does that mean,” Richie asked and she just waved at him. 

-

Shit.

Richie sighed loudly, looking as Bev walked away. Fuck. _Fuck!_ What was he supposed to do now?

He looked down at the carvings and smiled lightly. Eddie wouldn’t be too mad if he woke him up, would he?

And then he sprinted off.

-

“Fuck off!” Eddie yelled into his pillow when he heard the hundredth rock hit his window tonight. He waited for a moment, waiting for his mom but she never came.

He groaned, pushing his body up and off the bed. He slammed open his window and looked down to see Richie. 

What a surprise, he thought bitterly.

“What the fuck do you want, do you know what time it is?” Eddie frowned, checking his clock on the nightstand, “4:03 A.M!”

Richie nodded, “Yep! Can i come in?”

Eddie mumbled something under his breathe, “Find a way in, asshole.” 

As soon as Eddie got comfortable in his bed again, hoping Richie gave up and he was about to fall asleep, a thump woke him up.

“Ow.”

“You idiot,” Eddie groaned, flopping on his back. 

“Cmon, Eds,” Richie said, plopping down on Eddie’s bed and making Eddie bounce, “Don’t be like that.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie grinned, “Open your eyes.” 

Eddie peaked at him, glaring.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“I wont hesitate to throw you back out that window.” 

“Wow! Fierce!” Richie said, beaming.

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbled, “What did you want?”

Then Richie froze.

“I- um, well,” Richie fumbled with his hands.

“Is it about how I called you pretty yesterday?” Eddie asked softly and Richie made a face, “Not exactly but its apart of it.” He replied.

“Why did you? Call me pretty, I mean,” Richie added when Eddie made a confused face, “I mean, my glasses are big and  _ definitely  _ don’t make me any cuter. And my hair is big and curly and it always looks horrible and-“

“Hey,” Eddie said and Richie looked up from where he was staring at his lap, “None of that is true. And no matter how many times you make me wanna punch the living shit out of you, you’re definitely not ugly.” Eddie scooted closer, closing his hands over Richie’s.

“You really think so?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah.”

Richie smiled, “Can I kiss you?” 

Eddie nodded quickly and then it happened.

It wasn’t all fireworks and explosions like people said it was, (probably because Richie’s glasses were in the way), but it was perfect for him. He pressed his hands against Richie’s cheeks and felt Richie slide his hands up his arms. 

They pulled apart quickly, hearing footsteps come to his room and Eddie shoved Richie under his covers, “If you fucking even make a noise, I will murder you.”

Then his mom came in.

“Eddie-bear, what are you doing up? Its late and you should be asleep.”

“I just had to go pee, Ma, was about to go back to bed.”

She eyed around the room suspiciously, not seeing the Richie sized lump on his bed and Eddie thought he was about to shit himself. She hummed, “Okay, goodnight.”

And she left.

Eddie sighed loudly, “Holy fuck.”

“Heya, Eds, not to ruin the moment but I can’t breathe under these covers.”

“Oh. Oh yeah, sorry.”

“‘S okay.”

Richie got up and they sat in silence for a moment, “Um, Eddie?”

“Hm?”

“Are we dating or are we just very straight friends who kiss a lot,” Richie asked, “Please say were boyfriends.”

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Eddie asked, grinning.

“Yeah, of course, I literally kissed you earlier,” Richie said.

“Okay,” Eddie said, “Then lets be boyfriends.”

“Oh but what about Ms. K? She will be sad.”

“_And_ you ruined the moment.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly rushed sorry
> 
> Kudos? Comments? I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
